Beyond the words
by Julie May
Summary: Las personas dice o hacen cosas, cosas que conllevan acciones. Pero solo nosotros, en nuestros propios mundos entendemos eso que has mas halla de las palabras.


**Esta es la primera vez que yo publico algo, que no vallan a ver solo mis familiares o amigos cercanos. Es una historia mas o menos verdadera, tuve que cambiar algunas cosas, pero la mayoría de todo esto viene siendo parte de mi vida. Aclaración, siendo el prologo... los nombres de los personajes han sido cambiados, pero las primeras letras de los nombres, son también las primeras dos letras de los nombres originales. Espero realmente que les guste, que me apoyen a seguir escribiendo sobre esto y de igual manera si no es de su agrado me lo digan.**

_Hacia mucho tiempo no me había replanteado mi vida. Tenia o creía tener todo seguro, mi futuro, mi vida, las personas que me rodeaban en ella, las decisiones y el camino que yo seguía a ciegas. Pero nunca de nada hay que confiarse… La vida siempre te lleva a lugares inesperados. Si… nunca me había replanteado mi vida como lo hice. A partir de la 1:32 AM ya era oficialmente 27 de julio. Siempre había estado segura de que nada dura para siempre, como prueba de ello, esta que hoy 29 de julio dos días después de que no de la mejor manera, vi la realidad. Estaba dejando el lugar que había sido mi hogar durante 6 años. Llegue aquí cuando tenia 12, después del divorcio de mis padres, cuando decidí vivir con mi padre. El siempre ha sido como un niño pequeño, que mas que saber cuidar, necesitaba ser cuidado, no digo que mi padre sea un mal padre, en lo absoluto. Yo podría decir que es el mejor padre que pude haber tenido. Pero el era de las personas que no sabia estar solo, la soledad no era su amiga… Cuando decidí vivir con el mi madre no se opuso. Ella sabia que mi padre era un buen hombre._

_El divorcio era por común acuerdo, no querían pelear por mi custodia así que me dejaron decidir con quien me quedara… dijeron que era una decisión que tenia que tomar por mi misma, no me presionaron y cuando me di cuenta de que mi papa no era tan fuerte como mi madre, lo hice. No me arrepiento, a pesar de todo no me arrepiento. Yo visitaría a mi mama dos fines de semana al mes. Ya que mi padre acepto un trabajo en Washington y no podía viajar a Illinois todo el tiempo, no estaba lejos, claro que no, pero mi padre no estaba bien establecido para gastar en transporte, además de que mi madre es publicista, ella hace muchas cosas y la pasa viajando la mayoría del tiempo. Ahora, ella esta en algún lugar de Rusia, Moscu, tal vez. Era una mujer ocupada._

_Lo cual en este momento era bueno para mi, el único pero seria el de mi padre, pero el entendería, lo sabia. Se molestaría, claro que si. Pero me entendería…_

_El no merecía que lo dejara de estar manera, tal vez mucho menos por las razones que tenia, pero no podía seguir. Así no._

_Me considero una persona fuerte, pero también alguien que tiene un limite. Desde los 15 años comencé a ver la realidad tal cual como es, supe que no todo el mundo es tan bueno como parece. Y ese tiempo que ahora lo llamo "era de la estupidez" ya que lo fue para mi, madure de una manera que ninguna chica podía hacer o quería…_

_Si, puede que ahora esa madurez la deje de lado, pero si seguía aquí, terminaría recayendo y por lo tanto muerta. Si, sonaba dramático, pero era realista, tanto como fortalezas tenia debilidades, y momentos de debilidad para mi es algo con lo que no puedo cargar, mucho menos dejar que mi padre lo haga, el ya paso por mucho a causa mía y no pienso ponerlo ahí de nuevo._

_El salio de viaje, es arquitecto, lo necesitaban en New York para un nuevo edificio, algo tenia que ver con comerciantes de gran nivel, no pudo decir que no… como siempre. No lo juzgaba yo se que todo lo que el hacia lo hacia por mi, por mi bienestar._

_Regresaría en… 15 minutos, su llamada fue de hace 20 minutos y ya estaba recogiendo su equipaje en el aeropuerto. Cada minuto que pasaba lo sentía mas pesado en mi pecho, mis pulmones, mi corazón… No sabia como le diría esto, el no lo merecía y me lo había repetido una y otra vez desde ese dia, hace una semana el se tubo que ir, error. Una semana infernal para mi y seguro que también para el_

_Me sentía fatal… emocionalmente tanto como física, no dormí, no comí como debía, lloraba todo el tiempo. Por suerte las vacaciones ya habían llegado, si no todos los de la escuela, aparte de los implicados, ya estarían enterados de todo. Estaba en mi ultimo año de la preparatoria, si, solo un semestre mas y estaría aplicando ya en la universidad. Mi sueño, terminar e irme de aquí, claro, me iré pero no como yo esperaba… sentía que de alguna manera estaba huyendo. Y si, tal vez era cobarde pero era lo mejor, para mi, para el, para todos._

_Respiraba hondo cada vez que recordaba que tenia que respirar, no podía dejar de mirar a mi alrededor, mi casa, mi hogar durante 6 años… aun no cumplía los 18 pero me faltaba tres meses, un poco menos. Me había acostumbrado al lugar, el olor, la calidez, los colores que se formaban dentro con el reflejo del sol, claro que me había acostumbrado a semejante cosa. Me senté de nuevo en el sofá, esperando, como siempre esperando. Sin dejar de mirar todo, cada cosa, cada detalle que ya no vería, no de nuevo… Se escucharon las llaves fuera de la puerta, si, mi padre había llegado. Una vez que la perilla giro, me levante del sofá, camine hacia el pasillo y cuando me vio enseguida cerro la puerta tirando sus maletas y portafolios en el camino que seguía para correr hacia a mi._

_Me estrecho como siempre en sus brazos, justo lo que necesitaba. Lo abrase de la misma manera y aun mas fuerte de lo normal, lo necesitaba, ese abrazo era lo que necesitaba. "contrólate, contrólate" me repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza, no podía desmoronarme frente a el, al menos no ahora. Sin embargo no fue posible. Hundí mi rostro en su pecho y forzándome a no comenzar a llorar, un temblor comenzo a recorrer mi cuerpo, cuando mi padre se separo de mi, fue la batalla perdida, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar desesperadamente por mis ojos. No lo podía evitar, intentaba reprimirlo, pero no podía. Mi padre me miro asustado, claro, tenia ya casi 3 años que no me veía así, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos e intentaba limpiar mis lagrimas con sus manos. _

_- ¿Qué es lo que pasa cariño? - y volvió al abrazo que me daba fortaleza ahora. - Se que me extrañaste, pero me he ido mas tiempo… - soltó una risa mientras acariciaba mi espalda. - Dime que te pasa Valerie Lorraine. - Dijo mi nombre completo, si, ahora la cosa era seria para el. Me separe de el limpiando mis mejillas, intentando obtener algo de control sobre mi. Sin verlo a los ojos, camine al sofá y le indique con la mano que se sentara a lado de mi en el otro. Así me hizo caso y se sentó, no dejaba de mirarme y yo no sabia por donde empezar… respire profundo, recogí mis piernas sobre el sofá y sin mirarlo a los ojos comencé._

_- Pa… tenemos que hablar, yo… yo… - Comencé a negar con la cabeza como si eso me ayudara a aclarar un poco las ideas, mi cabeza ¡mi vida! Pero era inutil, no sabia como decirle como iba, ¡no claro que no! ¿Cómo se le dice a tu padre que lo dejaras por que de otra forma te condenarías a algo peor que la misma muerte? Si… era casi imposible. - Lo siento papa, yo lo siento mucho._

_- ¿Qué es lo que sientes Mar? - puso su mano sobre la mía, comenzó a jugar con mis dedos._

_- Me voy a ir de aquí, no puedo seguir viviendo aquí. - entonces detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos con los míos, respire hondo y decidí que era tiempo de mirarlo a los ojos, cuando lo hice algo mas, si es que era posible. Algo mas se rompió en mi, su mirada no era de enojo, tampoco de decepción, tenia un profundo significado de tristeza, sumándole la confusión que tenia que estar sintiendo en este momento. Apreté leve su mano esperando algo, una respuesta, un grito. Algo, pero nunca llego…_

**Esto es solo un adelanto, de uno de los capitulos que vendras mas adelante, el verdadero comienzo de estar historia viene despues de esto. Espero comentarios... consejos de todo, gracias por leer.**


End file.
